This invention relates generally to pressure rolls for pressure treating sheets, and more particularly to a developer and a roll therefor suitable for use with an imaging system utilizing imaging sheets having a surface coating of rupturable photosensitive microcapsules. The pressure roll may be used within an apparatus for rupturing the microcapsules on such imaging sheets to produce an image.
This invention is an improvement to the invention as described in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,343 issued Sept. 5, 1989 and incorporated herein by reference.